1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reaction vessels that are subjected to ultrahigh pressures and high temperatures and, more particularly, a replacement for prior art end cap assemblies, resulting in a more controllable and thermally balanced capsule.
2. Description of the Art
A reaction vessel may generally be described, within the scope of this invention, as a vessel or capsule within which there is positioned a given specimen material to be subjected to high pressure/high temperature conditions for research study or for manufacture of useful materials or articles. Similar prior art reaction vessels of the belt type and the cubic type have been described in numerous patents and more specifically in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,241 to Strong; 2,941,248 to Hall; 2,992,900 to Bovenkerk; and 3,088,170 to Strong, together with suitable apparatus for the application of the pressures involved. Generally, an ultrahigh pressure/high temperature reaction vessel is adapted to undergo considerable deformation; for example, when placed in a confining apparatus or enclosure such as a defined belt or chamber, and then subjected to compression by suitable moving members. While such reaction vessels have been used for years for both research and manufacturing purposes, there has been considerable difficulty in obtaining precise control over the temperature of the reaction components due to the deformation of the end assemblies during compression at ultrahigh pressures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved reaction vessel. It would also be desirable to provide an improved end assembly for a reaction vessel of the belt type or the cubic type.